Accidental or not
by twilightmadfans
Summary: Bella and Edwards wedding is approching, what happens when Bellas clumsy antics lead to herslef and Alice being in trouble. At what cost as well. Read and Find out. My 1st Fanfic.
1. The Fall

Bellas point of view x!

I was fretting over what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. This day was the day I was going to get married to my angel _Edward Cullen. _ The word fiancé and wife still freaks me out. None of that matter's thought as long a can be with my saviour for ever.

The wedding was three days away. I coundt wait, even though I was very and when I say very I mean it, nervous. I think I had sent jasper into panic overload. I was round at the Cullen's and Alice, my best friend and soon to be sister was assigned wedding planner. NOT BY ME! She assigned herself the job we knew she would make the day perfect but over the top as well.

"Bella, LOOK! Your dress has arrived" Alice squealed as she came running in.

"Alice it is in a box" I said looking at her oddly"

"Yes I know that, silly bella!" she replied and then she gave me the look.

_Oh crap, help that look I new any day! Alice+excted+wedding dress = Barbie doll me for hours. I need an excuse quick._

"Come on bella!" and with that I was dragged up the stairs and into Alice bedroom.

On the way up I looked over at Edward, Emmet and Jasper who were laughing their heads off. I scowled at all of them.

After hours of hair pulling, make up and dress fitting, Alice had everything she wanted. I loved the dress it was perfect. The dress was white. It was a boob tube type dress. The top was tightly fitted witch gave me an impressive cleavage and scattered with real pink swavaski crystals. The dress was detailed along the hem with a trim frill and the dress was floor length with slightly puffed out skirt.

I thanked Alice with big bear hug, and made my escape. Finally!

I decided to go and take a shower in mine and Edwards's room.

I stepped into the hot water and it was so lovely, I went to grab my strawberry smelling shampoo with out thinking I ran to get it and slipped and hit my head on the sink. I knew the others wouldn't have heard my fall because of the noise of the electric power shower. As I slowly began to sit up I felt dizzy. That's when I smelt salt and rust and knew I was bleeding. I got up and steadied myself by holding onto the sink. I examined myself in the mirror. I was not sure what to do but it was to risky to go downstairs, I decided I wasn't going to make a big commotion I wound clean this up myself.

The cut was actually quite deep and ran from my left eyebrow, diagonally to just past my hairline.. Id caught my forehead on the hook that held the towels. _Stupid mare _I thought to myself. First of all I got some tissue and started the cold tap running splashing the cut and cleaning it. The blood ran down the sink in big drops. Then I decided to make a little bandage of tissue and keep it compressed to my head. I needed a fist aid kit but couldn't risk any of my family smelling my blood up close. So before I called someone up I decided to pull on a white towling robe with one hand. Then while keeping one hand on my head pressing hard on the tissue I worked on cleaning up the blood. Being carful not to miss a spot I finally let my head drop over the sink again and blood came pouring out more slowly and sticky this time.


	2. Help, please!

Then I remembered the first aid kit in top of the bathroom cubbored. I went to get it but was to dizzy and nearly toppled over.

"ALICE" I screamed trying not to make it sound like a scream for help.

Alice came running in,

"Omg bells what happened!"

"Close the door" I screamed, and she did. By this point I was barley awake. Alice came to my side and held me in her arms trying to keep me conscious.

"Alice I panted, you need to get me to the hospital without the others knowing especially Edward, could you do that babe?"

"Bells of course I can. But why don't you want Edward?"

"I'll explain later, but please ive been bleeding like this for about 20 minutes"

"Ok I'll run you to the hospital"!

Alice scooped me up in her arms, and jumped out of Edwards's balcony window. It was a bumpy ride but we were at the hospital within 4 minutes.

Alice ran with me into Carlisle's office and closed the door behind us. Alice placed me on my feet and I said I was feeling much better and went to sit down.

Before I reached the chair I felt my body crash to the floor. I collapsed.

(APOV)

God bella was looking paler now. I was so worried for her. We reached the hospital in about 4-5 minutes. I rushed her through the hospital and straight to Carlisle's office. I ran in and slammed the door behind me.

"Oh Alice, what's up with bella" Carlisle asked calmly.

"She fell and hit her head in the shower"

"I feel a lot better now though, Alice can you put me down?" bella stated.

I went to help Carlisle get his medical kit and that's when we heard a crash. Bellas limb body was on the floor she had collapsed. Omg help her Carlisle please I yelled as I ran to pick bells up.

(CPOV)

"Alice get my medical kit from down the corridor"

I picked bella up carefully and placed her delicate body onto the hospital bed that I had in my office. Bella was still unconscious and I noticed her head wound was uncontrollably bleeding.


	3. Authors Note : plz read

Hey all!

I just wanted to let you know I have been working more on this Fanfic and my other fanfic "Never Forgotten" (if you wanna read this plz do! Let me know what you think)

Before I add the next chapter which is ready and waiting I would like at least 5 reviews. Thank you for reading this you who have, you inspire me to keep writing!

I have also got the main plot of the story but any idea then plz feel free to say xx

Love yooooooooo all xx

Twilightmadfans xx


	4. Hen Party?

**Hey here's the next chapter xx Please review! I want at least 8-10 reviews before posting the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long to post lol! Xx**

(CPOV)

"_I noticed her head wound was uncontrollably bleeding."_

I set to stop the bleeding and stitched up the wound. It was a nasty gash she had on her head but it wound clear up. Alice was right by bellas side when she came round.

"What happened, where am I?" bella asked confused.

"Hey bells, you're in Carlisle office at the hospital you collapsed!"

"Bella how do feel?" I asked

"Much better Carlisle, thank you"

"Im pleased Alice got you to me when she did"

"I'll go and call Edward he will be wondering where you are"

"NO" bella yelled.

(BPOV)

I don't want Edward to see me like this.

"Carlisle and Alice, im going to go away for a few days. Don't worry I'll be back in time for the wedding."

"Hang on a minute, if your going away im coming with you" Alice stated.

"Alice if you want to you can"

"Carlisle tell Edward me and Alice have gone away for a hen weekend or something ok?!"

"Bella and Alice you better be back in two days. Don't stay that far away. Stay within a 100 mile radius okay!"

So that was it me and Alice were going away for a couple of days. Brilliant.

My head was feeling a lot better now.

Carlisle called us a cab and gave Alice and me a small silver mobile phone each.

We walked out and got into the cab. Carlisle waved us of. Yippee hen party here we come.

Alice told the cab to drive us to a hotel called La chiuneb. I had no idea where it was but Alice told me it was a classy 6 star hotel.

We had been in the cab for 3 hours when we finally arrived.

After Alice booked us in we went up to our room. We were staying in the presidential suit.

"It's so beautiful I stammered"

"Isn't it! Alice said"

There was one huge bed and in the corner of to the left a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath big enough for 8 people.

"Right you get ready, im going to run you a hot bath"

"Okay Alice" I pulled my clothes of and put on my towling robe. About 10 minutes later Alice came back in and said it was ready.

I walked into the bathroom and was shocked. Alice had made the bath all steamy with pink candles everywhere and the bath its self was over flowing with bubbles.

"Thank you so much and kissed Alice on the cheek"

"Enjoy"

I went and literally jumped into the bath. One I had relaxed I walked back into the bedroom in my jimjams and Alice pulled me onto the bed. I was actually quit tiered. Alice tucked me in and held me close. She and I talked about the wedding until I zonked out.

It was aloud bang that woke me. "Alice… I whispered but no one answered she wasn't next to me.

It was then I was grabbed from behind I felt a sharp object to my throat and was told to walk to the back wall. Alice was their already tied up.

_What the hell. There were so many things going on in my head. 1) Why were these people in our room? 2) Why wasn't Alice fighting, she was a vampire, she could easily pull herself from being tied up. 3) Why did this man have a knife pointed to my throat? _


	5. Danger

Well sorry for the wait you guys. Thanks 4 reading, I really appreciate it! Xx

RandR please! Enjoy, tell me what you think! This is longer than my normal chapter I know 

Danger?

_What the hell. There were so many things going on in my head. 1) Why were these people in our room? 2) Why wasn't Alice fighting, she was a vampire, she could easily pull herself from being tied up. 3) Why did this man have a knife pointed to my throat? _

(BPOV)

"Let me go, what are you doing! Alice, where are you, please Alice?" I yelled, as a tall strong man was tying me up with some rope. I started struggling and tried to scream but there was nothing coming out of my mouth.

"What's your friends name princess?" the other man asked me.

"Like I would tell you, now tell me why you have got me here?" I yelled.

"That is none of your concern as you won't be around long sugar!"

"What is that meant to mean I stammered"

"It means you will become how can I put this nicely, Dinner!" said the tall man.

"Now now, Pete lets not be hasty, we don't to scare her to death before we have enjoyed her.!"

I cowered in the corner. I realised they were ……..

Vampires, the ones who drink human blood! I new one of them was called Pete at least. So they were planning to kill me. They had ovblisly smelt my blood.

Did they know Alice was a vampire, why did she look dead on the floor? I thought to myself.

"Alice, babe answer me please Alice darling, answer me, its me bella?" I called helplessly but she wouldn't move.

"SHUT IT BELLA!" yelled Pete.

"Owen I can't wait any longer, her scent is driving me absolutely crazy!" Pete said.

"No please if you are going to kill me answer me first" I begged.

"Ok, go ahead Pete slurred the words into my ear, his lips almost touching my neck.

"So I know you are vampires, correct?"

"Yes"

"New born coven?"

"Yes" he said shocked.

"You know Alice is a vampire?"

"Yes" he said with more enthusiasm.

"What have you done with my sister!" what have you done you monster? Tell me! Make her better; stop what ever you're doing please!" I was in hysterics by now!

"Well bella, you know more than you let on?" We are two new born vampires, we smelt your mouth-watering blood, and we had to have it. We came across Alice here holding you. She isn't a normal vampire; she doesn't feed on human blood. As you may know vampire have powers?"

"Yes I know that" I said through my teeth. What have you done tell me"!

"Well bella Alice's power is to see the future, right? Well Owen can read another vampire power, you know like tell every one else what they are.

"Ok, you know of Alice's power, but that doesn't explain why she is on the floor looking half dead?"

"Ha ha ha, you are funny bella, well at the moment Alice is begging for death"

"I don't understand?" I asked scared for Alice

"Well right now Im toutring her……….. With my mind! She is being silent because she doesn't want you to hear the pain she is in." Im beating her stabbing her in the eye sockets, the pain of transformation and the heartbreak of imaging you being dead." "Think on how much pain that is putting her through" he chanted

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, by this point I was scrambling over to Alice and cradling her limb stone body in my arms "Alice please, no, Alice fight it, im here please baby im here!" I wailed.

I wanted to die, to go through the pain for her; I hated her going through this for me. I wanted them to leave her alone, why coundt they just kill me and leave Alice, to go back to her family. _Why?_

If I distracted both of them, he would loose his concentration and Alice would be free.

I got to my feet, and yelled at them to kill me.

" you want my blood, come and take it then, I now how hard it is for you to resist why not just take it now!?

With that Owen lunged at me and threw me against the back wall, I heard something crack and I screamed out in pain. I kicked him in the bollocks and ran far away from Alice as I could. _Think bella you need to make your self bleed, that will get both of there attention, I would die but Alice would be free from pain, to be able to go back to her family. _I thought to myself.

"you bitch, you are going to pay for that!" he screeched at me, he grabbed my head and bashed it back into the wall, with one nail he pulled the stitches out of my head wound, I screamed in agony. I was dizzy; I felt the blood on my head.

In one last attempt to get Pete over here I weakly said "Look im bleeding, smell me, why bother with Alice when I can satisfy your thirst Pete?"

He was over at me in a shot. I felt two Vampires Present ready to suck my blood.

"What are you waiting for, kill me now, kill me, I want to die just do it."

Alice .was just waking up, I saw the fear in her eye once she saw what was happening.

"Bella" she screeched louder than I ever heard.

"Alice, I love you tell Edward he is my life, I love him I always will, protect my angel Alice!"

Owen and Pete dug their teeth into my skin and I as it pierced through my veins I screamed as much as I could as was crying but at least I had saved Alice.

_My last thoughts, Alice is my best friend_

_Edward is my love_

_My angel_

_I died saving my family_

_I LOVE them all even rose! _

_I will be in peace for ever my love _


	6. No hope

**Well guys hope you like this chapter, I know the last one was a bit confusing. I would like to get up to 10 reviews please! Enjoys. (oh yeah, I don't own twilight)**

**Love yoooooooooooooooooooooo xxxx sorry it took so long to post xx**

(APOV)

It all happened so fast. This is why I didn't foresee it. It wasn't a plan, just a spur of the moment thing. I was cradling bella in my arms, looking at her peacefully sleep, breathing in her scent. It was so beautiful. She is so beautiful, my little sister, my best friend, my angel. I would give my life to protect her. Bella had been a sleep for a couple of hour. I was day dreaming, completely unaware of thing going on.

Then I smelt to figure's in the room, I immeidility got into a protective stance around bella.

"Who is there" I growled

"Dear, pretty future foreseer, why don't you join us, your companion there smells so mouth watering." A dark figure said.

"Vampire's?"

"Yes, new born, a couple of days old!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"How many? I gasped in horror

"Two"

I hovered over bella, thinking to myself………

_I can't save bella; they will tare me to shreds. I will do everything in my power to protect the girl I love. One of their powers was to read what another was, that was the only reason they would know mine. What were they planning to do with me, and worse bella, if I protect her, they will turn this into a game of hurt, anguish and death._

"Sweet girl, I am Pete and this is my brother Owen. We will feast in a moment, now will you be joining us?"

"You will not touch the girl, until im dead, I will protect her, you blood sucking monsters wont touch _my Bella_." I yelled horrified by their invitation.

"Surly you are not going to protect the human child" Pete asked mockingly.

"With my life" I growled back

"Well that will be easy to sort out."

With that I felt Pete concentrate on me; he was torturing me with his mind. That was his power, like Jayne at the volturi, but his worse he didn't know how to control it so it was 1000 times more lethal. I fell to the floor in an anguish of pain. He was stabbing me, sending me through the pain of transformation; I had to keep quiet for bellas sake. The battle of pain was bewildering. But that wasn't the worst part, bella being dead imaging her helpless against these crazed new born vampires was the worst pain of all.

I felt to the floor with a loud bang. That would have woken bella. Every this from there was a blur; I was contracting so hard not to scream out in pain.

I heard a few things:

""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" bella screamed, by this point she was scrambling over to me and cradling my limb stone body in her arms "Alice please, no, Alice fight it, im here please baby im here!" she wailed.

I so wanted to answer my angel, but couldn't open my mouth; if I did I would scream that would break her heart. The last thing I remember before being freed from Pete's smell of torture was Bella's words, which would protect me, those words would kill her but protect me and she knew it:

"_Look im bleeding, smell me, why bother with Alice when I can satisfy your thirst Pete?"_ "_What are you waiting for, kill me now, kill me, I want to die just do it."_

When those words came out of bellas mouth I was free, I was waking from my unconscious sort of form and I stared into her eyes, I saw two sets of teeth pierce her skin and heard her bloodcurdling screams and the terror in her eyes.

I lunged myself at Pete and Owen with all my strength I cracked Pete's neck and bit him. _One down one to go I thought to myself. _ Owen was sucking bellas blood now but as I jumped on his back, I managed to pull him of bella. I was rolling around on the floor trying to fight him, but he was too strong he bit into my neck and tares my skin down to my shoulder blade.

"You honestly thought you could kill me, you pathetic excuse for a vampire, you don't he even drink human blood, when I have finished with you, your friend over their will be moose!" he chanted

All of a sudden he was on the floor bella was standing over him. She had stabbed him in the back of his neck with a pen knife and was lighting him on fire. Bella gazed into my eyes through the blaze. Her eyes were filled with hurt, anger, terror

"Alice I love you" she whispered and it went blank.


	7. Let it be over please

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism. I know im not the best writer but I am trying to improve! Tell me what you think please.**

(Bellas point of view)

As soon their teeth sunk into my skin I knew I was going to die.

I tried not to scream, but the pain that I was supposed to feel was ….. _Not happening!_

Hang on a minute! They were meant to be sucking my blood. Pete was only holding his mouth around my arm with his teeth like razors against my skin.

They hadn't bitten me.

Through the confusion, I noticed Alice had crashed to the floor.

She looked over to me and saw Pete and Owen trying to suck my blood, but ovblisly they coundt. And I don't know why?. Too Alice it would have looked like I was being drained dry by these to blood sucking monsters.

Suddenly I felt one of the vampires mouths unlock from its steady place around my wrist.

I fluttered my eyes open and Alice was wrestling with Pete around on the floor. He got hold of Alice and I heard an almighty shred, he had torn her skin, she cried out in pain.

Omg I had to do something.

Think bella think I chanted to myself, I needed to help Alice but how, the only way I could kill a vampire would be to burn him to death.

All I saw was a flimsy pen knife on the floor, like that was going to hurt a crazed new born vampire.

Then I remembered the box of matches, Alice had used to light the candles in the bathroom.

Without drawing attention I crawled to the bedside cabinet and grabbed them along with the pocket knife.

Pete was mocking Alice with his back to me, I heard him say:

"_You honestly thought you could kill me, you pathetic excuse for a vampire, you don't even drink human blood, when I have finished with you, your friend over their will be moose!"_

I was appalled. I struck a match and held it in one hand. And got the pocket knife ready in the other. I lunged my self at Pete, stabbing him with the knife and throwing the lit match onto his wound witch was the size of a paper cut.

Pete went up in a blaze of fire.

I saw Alice staring at me through the fire.

"Alice I love you" I whispered.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a sick bucket from under the sink. I filled it up with water and put out the rest of the blaze.

Alice was still on the floor frozen. I ran over to her and pulled her into my lap.

"Alice babe, are you alright?" I asked concerned

"Bel-----bella, you saved me! You saved me, oh bella how can I thank you I don't…………." I shushed her.

"Alice as long as you are all right"

"Bella you are bleeding, ive only got some teared skin, it will be back by the morning."

"Alice I will take care of you now shh" I said in a mother like tone.

With that I pulled myself up and with all my strength I scooped Alice up in my arms and carried her over to the bed. I placed her init and climbed in with her. I pulled the duvets around us both and we held each other in our arms until I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I turned over groggily and expected to see Alice lying next to me.

She wasn't their.

"Alice?" I mumbled sitting up in the bed.

"Im just taking a shower bells I will be out in a minute? She shouted from the bathroom.

As I looked round the room had completely changed, it was as if the night before events had never happened. The room was clean; it was exactly the same as when we had walked in.

"Hey babe, how did you sleep?" Alice asked walking back into the bedroom.

"Like a baby" I answered. Shivering, still fear in my eyes.

Alice had pulled me into a hug now. "Bella what happened last night was horrible. I know. It's over now babe. Nothing will hurt us again, I promise with my life."

"Alice, I just want to forget about it, I have a wedding to get ready for soon"

"Okay, I better ring Carlisle and Edward and tell them what happened"

"No Alice, we don't have to tell them do we, it is sorted we are in no danger and they will only worry and want to put the wedding on hold or something" I stammered.

"No we don't have to tell them, if that is what you want, my little bella"

I pecked Alice on the cheek. Im going to go and get myself ready, I told Alice.

"Ive booked us a cab for 11am to take us home" Alice chipped in.

I went to the bathroom to sort my self out.

I took a long shower, untensing my stiff body. I had a cut from my mid drift, to my belly button. It was very sore. I also had bruises up my arm that looked worse than they actually were.

When I was dry, I pulled on a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms, and a long sleeved tight fitted black top. Over this I pulled on a long cardigan Alice had bought me from _New Look. _When I had finished with my clothes, I examined my face in the mirror.

OMG. My cut from the accident in the shower was very visible and had been cut a lot deeper. A nice big scab had formed over it. I will get Carlisle to look at it when I get home I thought to my self. I brushed my damp hair into a sleek ponytail and realised I had a few scratches on the side of my face as well.

Great what was I going to tell Charlie, worse of all Edward? Their was no way he wouldn't notice my other injuries. I will try to cover them up I told myself again

"Bella the taxi is here" she came running into the bathroom..

"Alice, how are we going to hide this from everyone especially Edward? I asked

"Don't worry babe, he wont find out unless you tell him" Alice came and placed her arm around my waist, she kissed my cheek and then pulled me out of the room and down towards the taxi.

We were pulling up into the drive of the Cullen's home and I suddenly grabbed hold of Alice's hand.

The taxi stopped and Alice paid the driver.

We climbed out the taxi. I clung to Alice so tightly I might have killed her she was human.

We turned to walk into the house and their was Edward.

He opened his arms and motioned me to come and hug him, but as much as I wanted to I stayed clinging to Alice.

"Bella it's alright, it only Edward she whispered"

"Alice doesn't let me go" please im so scared don't let me go.

I turned to look up at Edward, he gasped when he saw my face and I buried my face back into Alice.

"Bella what is wrong" he questioned

Alice, don't let him near me please.

"Edward back of" Alice nearly growled.

**What do think is going to happen between Edward and bella? Will their still be a wedding? Will Edward keep his cool? Lots more drama coming. Please review. Xx lets see if we can get 15 reviews. I know im greedy! I will post the next chapter soon but only if you review xx**


	8. Authors Note Update

Hey guys!

WHOAH…….. Thanks for all the reviews, you have all bee so supportive, it just encourages me to write more. I hopefully will have the next chapter up for you guys within the next 1-2 days... Also thank you for the constructive criticism.

Well what do you think is going to happen?

Will bella still want to be a part of the vampire world after; she has seen what a new born is truly like?

And will she put her family at risk by agreeing to become a vampire, or will she leave for her family's welfare?

Twilightmadfans x  x


	9. Home

**Ive decided before I carry on with bella, im going to keep you up to date with the story in the Cullen's point of view. This may be a bit confusing lol! Love you all. Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is a lot longer sorry about that I got carried away. **

(CPOV)

I handed bella and Alice a silver mobile each, and told them not to go very far.

I hoped they had a good time. .

As I waved them of in the taxi, I still had a couple more hours of work to go.

When I finished work I decided to go straight home, someone had to tell Edward where Bella and Alice had gone..

(EPOV)

I wondered where bella had gone; I was down stairs playing on WII, with Emmet and jasper. Bella had gone up stairs with Alice to do something girly, and at some point she had gone for a shower as we all heard the water.

_That was over two and half hours ago now and the shower was still on, I better go check she is alright I thought to myself …_

As I got up I got stopped by Emmet…

"Where do you think your going, we haven't finished round two yet!" he protested!

"Actually I was going to go check on bella and Alice; they haven't been down in a while." I said politely.

"No you don't I will go and check on them, there sure to still be doing make up and hair and touch up Alice style" Esme said sarcastically.

"Ok, tell bella to hurry up I miss her already, oh and tell her I have a surprise for her" I said.

(Espov)

I climbed the stairs at human pace; since Bella had been around I had started using human traits more.

I knocked on Alice's bed room door

Knock knock………..

"Alice? Bella? It's just me, esme; I was just going to come see if you are alright? I waited for a reply but their wasn't one.

I popped my head round the door and the room was empty. I realised Alice must be in Edwards room while bella was taking shower as the power shower was still on.

I went into Edwards's room and expected Alice to be in their, she wasn't.

_That's unusual, if bella is in the bathroom no one would go in unless she was in trouble. What's going on? I thought to myself._

I went towards the bathroom, I was about to knock but the door was unlocked.

I was worried now and burst into the bathroom.

"Alice where are you? Bella are you alright? I was frantic with worry now." I mumbled under my breath. I went and turned off the shower.

_They must have gone out or something but why wouldn't they tell us? I thought to _

_Myself again_

As I turned round that was when I saw it.

Blood in the sink, and lots of it, some was on the floor as well.

Omg what has Alice done, what has she done.

"Bella, where are you no, what happened, bella please ……….

NOOOOOOOOOOO, Alice what have you done to her. I was yelling hysterically now at no one in particular but I was so scared, my daughter's were missing one a vampire and one human. And there was human blood in the sink, bellas….

I counted bella as my youngest daughter.

(EPOV)

I carried on my game with Emmet and Jasper. I got back into it quickly. Then we all shot up as soon as we heard our mother cry with worry:

"_Bella, where are you no, what happened, bella please ………._

_NOOOOOOOOOOO, Alice what have you done to her._

I was up the stairs in a flash. With Emmet and jasper on my trail.

We burst into my bathroom and saw esme crying helpless sobs on the floor.

"Mum what's wrong" I said worrying.

We all ran round and asked her what was wrong. Then I noticed bellas blood in the sink and on the floor.

"Where are bella and Alice? I growled at my mother

"They weren't here, there gone" she answered back.

I broke out in full rage "Omg where is Alice, what has she done to bella? If she has hurt my bella I will kill her" I growled.

"Do you think Alice lost control of herself?" jasper asked shocked as much as we were.

"It just doesn't make sense, why now, Alice would protect bella with her life, she would never hurt her, and she would rather die" I ranted.

I just couldn't make sense of it, my little sister and my beautiful girlfriend, they are best friends they coundt hurt each other.

Then we heard Carlisle pull up.

"Edward, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Esme, I need to talk to you all please wound you come down here" I heard Carlisle shout calmly.

_That's wired he didn't call Alice or bella, he knew something. God what had happened?_

"Right, everyone please sit down" Carlisle said again in a voice of authority.

"Carlisle, bella and Alice aren't………..

"STOP Edward please let me explain."

"Right now, every one has calmed down; Alice and Bella have asked me to tell you that they have gone away on a hen weekend. They will be back in the morning and they will call if anything goes wrong." Ok Edward does that answer your question.

"No, you are lying" Jasper and I growled at Carlisle.

"Carlisle we all saw bellas blood in the bathroom, honey what happened." Esme walked to Carlisle and gave him at hug.

Carlisle faced changed as if he had been hit in the face with a brick. After a couple moments silence Carlisle spoke again

"Edward I need to talk to you alone" Carlisle gave me a stern look and I was up in his office in a flash.

Carlisle followed me up after a couple of minutes.

"Start from the beginning" I nearly yelled at my dad.

"Edward stay calm, ok, Bella is okay her and Alice are staying in a hotel out of town for a while, she said they will be back in time for the wedding".

"Stay calm! My girlfriend has gone out of town with my vampire sister , with out telling anyone but you a doctor, and the only thing she left behind was her blood!."

"Now tell me Carlisle please what happened"

"Edward, bella doesn't want me to tell you, Ive got to respect her wishes"

"Did Alice do something to her; I will kill when I get my hand on her"

"Edward, she is your sister how you could think such a thing. She would protect bella with her life; you know that better than anyone."

"Please dad, just tell me, I won't be mad."

"Okay but you have got to promise that you will just leave Alice and bella to deal with it, "

"Okay I promise"

"Bella and Alice went away because she didn't want you to see her in the state she was in. All I know is that when Alice had finished with bella, she went for a shower, bella ran and slipped. She caught her head on the towling hook and it ripped her head open from her left eyebrow to just past her hairline. Bella had been bleeding for about half an hour when, she called Alice to help her. She begged Alice to bring her to me. Alice ran her to hospital where bella collapsed. She came around quickly though. After I stitched her up I was going to ring you but she just wanted to let it scab and heal a bit before you saw her."

"So she was alright"

"Yes she's fine"

"They will ring if anything is wrong".

I didn't know how I would cope without my bella for two days. At least I knew she was alright."

The night was long.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up.

I looked out my bedroom window and their was Alice and bella. i ran at full speed to the front door.

I held my arms open, hoping bella would come to me but she just clung to Alice.

She looked up to me and I gasped. She turned away and buried her head in back in to Alice.

"Bella what is wrong" I questioned

Then I heard bella say:

_Alice, don't let him near me please. _

When I heard those word I was so confused, what had happened to bella. The bella I loved, why was she so scared to let go of Alice. Why did she have more injuries?

I walked over to give her a hug, but Alice stopped me and growled,

"Edward back off"

**Reviews please lets see if we can get to 20 very greedy I know! Tell me what you think plz! **


	10. Scared and Scars

**Hey thanks for all the reviews again.**

**. Enjoys! Love yooooooooo all**

(bpov)

As soon as Alice had told Edward to back of I saw the pain in his eyes.

He looked hurt and confused.

_Why was I doing this to him, he had no idea what I had witnessed last night, nor did he know the extent of my injuries. I thought to myself._

"Bella please what is wrong, I just want to help, im not angry with you? He pleaded, f he were able to I was sure he would be crying.

I didn't reply I was frozen in Alice's arms.

"Like I said before Edward, BACK OFF" Alice warned again

"Alice butt out, I want to know what is up with my girlfriend, Bella please darling, and what is it you can tell me anything" he pleaded again his voice full of worry.

"Im not going to tell you again Edward back off, and let me and bella past"

"Stay out of this Alice……..

"Both of you stop this" I pleaded

"Alice let me talk to Edward for a minute please, I will be fine. I will call you if I need you"

"okay babe I will be just inside"

As soon as Alice let go and went in I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

Edward was at my side in a flash, trying to comfort me.

"Bella what's wrong" he asked picking me up in his strong arms.

I didn't reply I just placed my head in the crook of his neck.

Before I knew it we were up in his bedroom laying on his bed. I held myself closer to him. He wrapped both his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Edward im so sorry"

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for"

"Who hurt you babe, what happened?"

"Edward it was so scary"

"Its all right princess, nothing is of your concern anymore, do you want me to get you something" Edward said in the sweetest voice capable.

But I was frozen. I had a flash back the moment Edward said that.

_Flash back._

"_What's your friends name princess?" the other man asked me._

"_Like I would tell you, now tell me why you have got me here?" I yelled._

"_That is none of your concern as you won't be around long sugar!"_

I leapt out of his arms and, screamed as I did. When I pulled his door open Alice was there. I collapsed in her arms.

"Alice it was Pete again, when he grabbed me, he was going to kill me Alice please don't let him hurt me again please" I begged in a panicky voice.

"Bella, stop remember, Pete is dead they are both dead, its just Edward……….

Edward broke Alice off.

"What! Who tried to kill her, why is she so scared" Edward yelled, and I was shacking violently now.

"Alice stop blocking him let him see what happened; please I just want it to be over."

With that Alice showed Edward what happened last night.

Edward face went from angry to scared. He fell to his knees and whispered

"Bella im sorry I wasn't there to protect you, omg why did I not smell your blood earlier, im a failure"

I went and held his face In my hands.. "Edward, this wasn't your fault. Stop blaming your self, like Alice said they are dead, nothing to worry about" I mumbled.

" Are you hurt anywhere my bella? He asked in a worried tone.

I shot a worried expression over to Alice. She just nodded and walked out of Edwards's room, closing the door behind her.

I stared at the floor; I was ashamed I let my hands drop into my lap.

Edward picked my hands back up and held them. He then pulled one of my arms around his neck and picked me up again this time we went to sit on the sofa.

I lay in Edwards's arms across the sofa. He was circling my palm with his index figure. But he stopped, after a while. At first I thought he got tired of doing it but I stayed frozen where I was when I realized my sleeve had fallen up my arm to reveal my bruises.

He gasped "Bella who did that, that must be so sore. Is there anywhere else your hurt?"

I ignored the question and reached up to kiss his cheek.

Edward placed his cool lips to mine and as normal he moved his hand to my stomach and stated tracing around in circles, I lay my head back onto his chest.

I winched in pain.

Edward was up like a shot.

Bella let me have a look please.

I just lay there and nodded; his delicate finger pulled back my top up and revealed my gash that had some fresh blood around it still..

He looked at me with horror in his eyes.

At that moment Carlisle and Alice came running in.

They took on look at me and the Edward.

**What do you think? What are Carlisle and Alice going to assume?**

**Will there be a wedding. Let's see if we can get to 25 reviews. I will pos the next chapter when I have heard what u guys think. love you allxxxx ******


	11. Back together

Hey all here the next chapter x Hope you like it. I need to know what u think before I post any more chapters x love you all 

"Edward, what happened to bella? Carlisle asked running over and immediately to examine my wound.

Before Edward could reply I told him what happened.

"Me and Alice went to the hotel, we fell asleep, then I was awoken by a bang. I was grabbed from behind with I knife pointed to my throat. I was dragged to the wall and tied up like Alice.

"What happened next, why didn't Alice just fight them of? Carlisle glared at Alice.

"That what I didn't understand until he explained. Alice was limb, frozen on the floor I ran over and called her but she wouldn't answer. Pete and Owen were new born vampires" my voice broke

"You were with new born coven, why didn't they ….." Carlisle gasped in horror.

"That was there plan. I figured out they were vampires. They told me there powers.

Owens power was to read another vampires power and tell everyone what it was, Pete's power was the same as Jane at volturi, but 1000 times worse cause he was new born. They were torturing Alice. She didn't scream because she didn't want me to hear the pain she was in. I knew I needed to help her. I knew that they could only hurt me physically. So I tried everything to wind them up, Owen came at me and through me against the wall. I started bleeding and I knew if I yelled at Pete to come and drink my blood, then he would loose concentration and Alice would be free. They both held there mouths to my skin but didn't drink. Alice was up and snapped Owens neck. She killed him. I saw Pete had regained his control on Alice she was screaming in pain. I had to help her so I set Pete on fire…." I croaked.

"Bella you….."

"Stop please; I don't want to hear anymore I just want to forget." I begged.

With that Carlisle just clean my wound and dressed it. He stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you bella, we owe you." He whispered and then he was gone.

I got up and went to stare out the window.

I felt Edwards's arms around my stomach.

I turned around I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you" he murmured

"I love you too Edward"

I looked into his eyes and pressed my lips to his, he didn't seem to want to break this intimate moment but, I was the one who had to pull away for air.

"This time tomorrow I will be Isabella Edward Cullen, I can't wait." I gleamed

"Me either." He protested.

I pressed my lips to his again. He held me closer than ever. Our bodies cured into each other like they were a pair made in heaven.

"Soon, I will be yours"

"Soon he promised.

I was finny happy, I was back in the safe arms of my protector, my Edward Cullen.

Review plz tell me what you think

Love you all xx


	12. Update please read x

Hey you guys

Thanks for all the amazing comments.

Don't worry, some of you are worried the well "fun?" and drama is over.

I really didn't want to spoil it but I will give you a teaser, I can tell you now, that the vampire thing with Alice and bella was just a simple accident. They were both in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But remember what the summary say x:

After a couple of incidents, Bella and alike thing themselves in serious (horrific) trouble.

I don't want to spoil any more pleases x

What you think so far? Am I going too slowly?

Love you all who review and keep reviewing, you inspire me to keep writing

Twilightmadfans x


	13. Wedding day

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I wish ! x

That night I slept like a baby. I was more tired than I realised, my night was dreamless, but today was going to be the biggest " dream" of my life come true. I was going to be Mrs Edward Cullen. Or technically, Isabella Marie Cullen

_I was finally marrying my angel, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I thought to myself._

When I woke up I, Edward wasn't there. Alice was instead.

"Yay, your awake, I was about to come and wake you up. You slept for a good thirteen hours"

"Right so what is it first Alice, hair or make up"

"MAKE UP" she almost screamed

"Okay lets get started" I gleamed and with that I jumped up out of my bed and straight into Alice arms.

"Someone is a bit enthusiastic today aren't they?" Alice asked shocked.

"It's my wedding day, and im the blushing bride im aloud to be aren't I?"

"Yes of course"

"Come on lets go then" Alice chirped and pulled me into her bathroom to start with my make up.

Alice was almost done with my makeup when Rosalie walked past and popped in.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rose asked Alice

"Yeah you can start on her hair".

"Bella do you know how you would like your hair done" she asked is a sweet tone.

I ignored her question and looked at her with my mouth gawked open.

Rose was in a deep blue dress scatted with the same swavaski crystals as mine. It hugged her figure beautifully. Her make up was minimalistic, while her blond locks were pulled back into a sleek pony tail.

"Rose, you look amazing" I spurted

"Please bella, by the time Alice and I have finished with you, I will look nothing compared to you."

Rosalie and Alice started on my hair, they were pinning the front back where my tiara would be place and then curling my long hair so it fell down my back gracefully.

Alice had kept my make up looking as natural as possible.

"Bells, Rose is going to help you into your dress while I go and get my bridesmaid dress on, ohh I can't believe im maid of honour, and it's so exciting"

Alice ran out into her bedroom and went and got her dress on.

Angela walked through the door, in a same deep blue dress as rose, with swavaski crystals on it but just a little bit of a different style. There was a reason to this. I was going to ask rose to be one of, my bridesmaids alongside Angela, and Alice.

"OMG, Im going to have to change now. You've got the same colour and crystal dress as me" Rosalie stated

"Hang on rose, don't get stressed I asked Angela to where the same colour as you"

"What, did you do this on purpose bella" Rose was really upset now

"NO, there is a reason for it"

"What reason then?"

"I was wondering would you be one of my bridesmaids Rose?

There was silence for a minute then I felt to cold arms crashing in to me almost knocking me to the floor. It was rose

"Bella I would love to, thank you so much. You are such a carling and thoughtful sister I have always wanted" and with that Rose planted a kiss on my cheek and helped me step into my dress along with Angela.

I was all done now. Alice came back into the room with my mother and esme.

They both had become quite good friends.

"Aww bella sweetie you look like a princess" my mother and Esme both chirped."

"I looked into the floor length mirror and looked at the girl staring back at me. I couldn't believe it was me.

"You truly do look beautiful" Rosalie said

"Stunning is more like it" a deep voice protested from the door.

"Dad" I yelled and flung my arms around his neck.

"Honey its time" he squeaked.

"Oh really"

"Come on then bells lets not keep Edward waiting" my mother whined

But I just stood there unable to think clearly, why I wasn't moving. It was then I realised Esme Rose and Alice exchanging worried looks.

After about 20 seconds I found my voice again.

"Ermm, Dad, mum, Angela and Esme do you mind if I just have a quick word with Rose and Alice quickly" I said facing the mirror with my back to them all. Hot tears were now running down my face.

They all exited quickly.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Rose was over to me in a flash with her arms wrapped round me.

"Bella where are you bleeding, I can smell your blood?"

"I don't know but my stomach is really hurting"

All of our eyes were on my stomach and through the white dress there was blood seeping through, quite a lot as well.

"Oh my, what are we going to do; the scab has been peeled of, proberly by the dress."

After 10 seconds of us staring. I began to feel dizzy.

"Right Alice go get Carlisle but don't panic anyone ok?"

Alice was out the door in a flash.

Rose helped me out of my dress and began cleaning my wound.

Not even a minute later, Alice came back with Carlisle, and shut the door behind them.

"Right what is wrong" Carlisle asked calmly

"My scab has peeled of my stomach wound wit my dress, I"

"Right I will stitch this up and Rose and Alice will sort out you a new dress."

Within 10 minutes Carlisle was done and I was getting into my new dress.

When I was in my dress and Rose had sorted out my make up I looked in the mirror.

The new dress was even more spectacular. It was a flowing white number. With a beautiful trail.

"Thank you" I whispered

Carlisle had checked my head wound and bruises on my arms before joining his sons again waiting at the alter for me. Rose and Alice had down a really good job at covering up my bruises and head wound.

Charlie came in right on queue. Angela, Alice and Rose all behind in place.

"Let's go then" I gleamed.

_This was just the first step to beginning forever with Edward. _

I know it's been ages, since I updated but I have been elsewhere, sorry about that.

Read and review please tell me what you think.


	14. Today is the start of forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I wish though.**

_Charlie came in right on queue. Angela, Alice and Rose all behind in place._

"_Let's go then" I gleamed._

_This was just the first step to beginning forever with Edward. _

Bella point of view

I was walking down the stair case latched onto his arm. The wedding was being held in a marquee in the Cullen's massive back garden. I could feel Alice on my other side.

Angela and Rosalie were behind me holding my trail up for me.

"Dad do not let me fall, and if I do blame Alice" I warned

"Got it bells" and my dad held on to me even more tightly. Alice had put me in dangerous stilettos.

I was thinking at that moment in time

_Accident prone bella+ Alice style shoes+ wedding day= disaster _

We got to the marquee and the music started playing.

Debussy came on and Charlie and I started walking up the isle.

It was so beautiful, pink and white flowers everywhere and candles lots of them.

My brides maids Rosalie Alice and Angela took there places. Charlie walked me up to Edward. Before handing me over to my future husband he stated.

"Look after my girl, forever" he had tears in his eyes

"Don't worry Sir I will, I love her more than life itself."

I took Edwards hand and he placed his arm around my waist.

The vicar then started.

**Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife? **

"**I do"**

**Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband?**

"**I do with all my heart and soul"**

**Before I pronounce you Man and wife, I would like you to take these silver rings as a symbol of your love for one another. **

**Edward placed the ring on my finger and I did the same.**

"**I would now ask you take this time to say your prepared vows to each other" the vicar chirped.**

"Isabella Marie Swan, my little bella, the love of my life. You mean more to me than life itself. I love you and will never stop loving you forever. I promise to protect you, to look after you when you are ill and most important to be with you forever and watch over for all eternity.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my savoir, I would give my life for you. I love you always forever. You are the angel who brightens my day every day. I would not be complete if you were not with me. I will protect you from harm and will always unconditionally and irrevocably love you for all eternity"

You may now kiss your bride.

Edward crushed his lips to mine and kissed me more passion than he ever had before. I wasn't complaining but I had to pull away for air. We walked hand in hand back down the isle and into the wedding reception.

Edward pulled me onto the dance floor and we swirled round to a song that was very familiar to me. My lullaby. After the song finished more couples came and joined us it. I leaned my head onto Edwards's shoulder.

"You look absolutely breath taking love" he whispered in my ear

"You don't look pretty bad yourself" I replied

"I love you"

"I love you too"

About a minute after Charlie interrupted us.

"May I have a dance with my beautiful daughter?" Charlie asked

"Of course" Edward smiled as he handed me over

"Bella I am so happy for you"

"Aww thanks dad" we swirled for about a minute when we were all called to the table to start eating.

Edward swung me up in his arms and carried me over to our table we had our own at the head of the room.

Every one started tucking into there meals, even the Cullen's forced some things down there throats but were able to get away with eating very little as the talk that was going on was heavy.

"So how are you feeling Mrs Cullen?" Edward purred in a seductive tone

"Ecstatic, because I am here with the love of my life Mr Cullen"

I began eating and Edward leaned his head closer to me.

"You do not know how tempting it is for me to start our honeymoon early. You look utterly perfectious in that dress" he whispered into my ear and started pecking my neck.

"I do know how you feel trust me, you do not know how tight that white shirt is on you and how badly I want to rip it of you" I replied

"We could always take a walk outside for a minute, as we are newly married."

"No wait till later darling" I teased and with that he placed a kiss on my lips and then Carlisle interrupted us.

"Eh-hummm. Its time for the speeches. Bella you look absolutely stunning today."

"Thanks dad" I giggled

"Everyone can I have your attention please. Today has been a beautiful day for my son. I am so glad he is happy and has found some one as special as bella to spend his life with. I welcome bella into our family and we have always loved her as a daughter and sister. Congratulations Bella and Edward."

Everyone raised a glass to us and then Alice came and told us the car was here.

I gave my mum and dad one last kiss and then wave by to my friends and new family.

Edward swung me into his arms.

And placed me in his Volvo.

We drove of into the sunset on our way to start our honeymoon.

Please tell me what you think, review love you


	15. Honey moon part one

**Please tell me what you think, review love you**

**Here the next chapter Honeymoon, part 1**

I was sitting in the front of Edwards's volo. We had been in the car for about 3 hours now. My hand was in Edward and every once in a while I wound turn and smile at him. He would smile back and kiss my hand.

"Are we nearly there yet" I whined like a toddler.

"We have still got a plane catch honey" he replied and pecked my hand.

Edward was keeping quiet about the destination of our honeymoon so I had no I dear where we were going. No one would even give me a hint it was really very annoying. We pulled into the airport and Edward parked the car.

Edward had gone to get a luggage cart for our bags that Alice had very kindly packed for us. Knowing her my suitcase was 10 times bigger than Edwards. We were only away for two weeks I didn't get why I needed three suitcases. When Edward only had two. He came back to the car and piled the luggage onto the cart.

Then came and opened my door, "Come on love, we have got a plane to catch and he helped me up out of the car. He pushed the cart single handed and place his other in mine in twining our fingers. Once we had checked in and our suitcases had been carted of we had an hour to wait before we could board the plane.

Edward had surprised me by flying us first class so we were waiting around in the VIP lounge. He pulled me along our fingers still in twined to one of the empty couches.

I sat down next to him and snuggled into his chest. His free arm went around me in a loving way.

"Bella, im so glad im here with you"

"I love you to, I wound die if I was not with you now"

"So how do you like, Mrs Cullen"

"it's growing on me" I replied" placing my hand in his lap". We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. When I felt Edwards hand brushing my check and my jaw line. I looked up and gazed into his eyes. They were full of love and lust. I was so lucky to have a husband like him. I suddenly realised I needed the toilet badly but I didn't want to break this moment between us. I pulled away fro his grasp and stood up. Turning in the direction for the toilet.

"Bella what's wrong" he asked in a worried tone grabbing my hand gently.

I went back to him and cupped his face in my hands.

"Edward, I need a human minute. Remember I do need to go toilet every once in a while" he laughed gently at the last bit but then his eyes went to puppy dog mode.

"Alright then bells, but don't be to long I miss you already"

"Listen you be here when I get back or else Mr Cullen" I warned in a jokey tone

"Don't worry I will be" he replied. Before I went of to the toilet I pressed my lips to his and used my tongue to trace the outline of his lips. He was about to deepen the kiss but I pulled.

"Save the rest for later" I whispered and I new I was teasing him. I skipped of to the toilet.

I went to the loo and checked my wound on my tummy, Carlisle had done a great job, and you could hardly recognise the stitching it was also well covered in blusher with a little help from Alice and Rosalie.

I was still in my wedding dress. I straightened my hair out and then decided I was good enough for Edward.

I went back out and Edward was still in the spot, where I had left him. I half ran back into his arm as he stood up before I made it him. I felt his strong cold arms wrap around me and before I could say anything his lips were crushed to mine. I returned the kiss but lightly. I wanted to tease him the best I could. I pulled away for air and rested my head on his shoulder. Edward planted kisses on the side of my face but we were interrupted by a hostess.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, Sorry to interrupt but would you like to make your way to your seats on the plane please. Your travel bags have be placed in your sector. If you follow me I will show you."

Edward pulled me into his arms and then let our hands fall down together as e followed the hostess. We passed all the seats until we came to the privet VIP suits on board the plane.. the hostess was named Jess. She left us and closed the door. The sector was quite small it had two lie-down seats with seatbelts and a flat screen TV. To the left there was a small toilet. And a coffee machine to my right.

"This is nice and cosy isn't it" Edward asked

"Yes it is lovely but Edward you dint nee" I was cut of

"Everything has to be perfect for my bella now".

I knew I wasn't going to win this. So I just invited him in for a hug, which he took gleefully.

"how about we get changed out of our wedding clothes and into something a bit more comfy then snuggle down with a hot drink and a film, well technically you can have a hot drink and I will watch my beautiful wife" he whispered in a soft tone

"Sounds great, Edward how long is the flight?" I asked out of curiosity

"Fourteen hours"

"Okay let me go and get changed; I grabbed my travel bag and made my way to the toilet"

"Bells do you want me to undo your wedding dress for you, you might struggle a bit?"

"Of course" I said

Edward came over to me gracefully and unbuttoned the back of my wedding dress to my lower back. I held the dress up tightly under my arms, as I did not want it to fall down and trip over it or something.

"Thank you"

"Anything for you love" he said into my ear. I felt to arms around my stomach and he kisses the back of my neck moving my hair to one side.

"Don't be long" he murmured.

"I wont" and made my way into the toilet

Once in there I closed the door but didn't bother locking it. I slipped my wedding dress of and then pulled on a pair of black jogger bottoms and a tight fitted white vest top. I let my hair down and brushed it quickly as well as brushing my teeth and giving my face a rinse. I pulled my hair into a sleek pony tail and shoved my wedding dress into my travel bag.

I left my travel bag in the toilet and made my way back out to Edward. He was slanted on one of the seats and was changed into a pair of faded and jeans and a cotton grey v neck top which showed of his muscular chest beautifully. He had a movie on and a coffee waiting on the side table for me.

"What the perfect husband you are" I said happily taking the seat next to him and having a sip of my coffee.

"Are you comfy now?"

"Yes"

Edwards chair was slightly leaned back while mine was sat up straight. He reached his arms over to me and pulled me onto him so I was sitting on his lap, but facing him with my legs sprawled either side of him. Without letting me say a word, he pressed his lips to mine and traced my lips with his tongue. I parted my lips to let his tongue into my mouth and it danced around before colliding with mine. He tasted so sweet. I pulled away for air and he continued planting kisses along my jaw line and cheek.

I moved my hands and caressed his face while moving my lips back to his. I felt his hands slowly moving under the back of my vest top and skim against my back. I lay my head against his chest and placed my arms around him. I snuggled as close to him as the chair would let me and with my hand gently rotated my hand over his musclur chest lifting his shirt slightly, to present his beauty. I felt a blanket being pulled round us both and then the familiar humming of my lullaby.

"Go to sleep my bella I will be here when you wake up" he said soothingly, caressing my back lightly.

"I love you"

Then I drifted of into a peaceful sleep wondering where I would be when I woke up. Then we could really start our honey moon.

**Sorry this chapter is so long, I know I went a bit slow but I really wanted to show there plane journey ect. Tell me what you think review please. x**


	16. Honey moon part two

Honey moon Part 2

Edward and I had been on the plane for about 10 hours now. I woke and I was still lying next to him with my head placed snugly into his chest.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"how long have I been asleep"

"About 8 and half hours. Love"

"can I get you anything?"

"well yeah but its more you giving me something"

" ohh now that depends on what it is"

"Well what if I gave it to you first"

"Fine, go on then"

"Close your eyes then," I placed a finger on my lips to shh him.

I went up to him and leaned my mouth right next to his ear "no peeping" which made him jump.

I then climbed onto his lap and pressed my lips to his. My tongue parted his lips and moved swiftly around his mouth. It was pure desire. My hands knotted into his hair and I skimmed his jaw line with my nose. My breathing was even. I told him he could open his eyes now.

"How was that" I asked

"Perfect, now its my turn" within a second I was on my back and he was on top of me. I giggled to myself before his mouth found mine again. I wondered if I would ever get use to his taste but I doubted it. He kissed my neck and along my collar bone. My hands gently caressed his bum while his hands found there way to my back. He lifted my shirt slightly and gently rubbed my skin soothingly while kissing me.

I looked into his eyes as he did mine. I could not break this gaze his eyes were full of lust and love, care and desire.

" I love you Edward Anthony Masan Cullen"

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swann.

We snuggled back up together and watched desperate house wives.

The intercom came on saying that we were landing. Edward pulled me up out of my seat. We grabbed our travel luggage and made our way to check out. We picked up our luggage and put it into a waiting cab. In the taxi Edward pulled me onto his lap. We had been in the car for a 1 hour, and we drove down a private road for a further hour and half.

The cab came to a stop. Edward paid the driver and took our luggage.

I still had no I idea where we were but when Edward came back from the beautiful white villa I gasped at the scene in front of me.

An orange sunset, a clear blue ocean and a white sandy beach. It was breath taking.

"Where are we?"

"Asabilina Isle"

" its beautiful"

Edward pulled me into his arms and swopped me up in a bridal carry.

He walked down the beach with me in his arms right into the sunset.

This was it our time our forever our bubble.

No one could break us.

We were here, finally as one.

A vampire and a human who would have thought it. In love for all eternity. What could possibly go wrong when you have got everything you want…………………

**Romantic? Last part of honey moon coming soon. What could bella mean? Remember the summary If you are confused, please review, wont update till I have got some more. Love you all x thanks for all the support you guys are amazing x**


	17. Honey moon part three

Honey moon part 3.

A/N: Hey guys this is the last part of the "Honeymoon". Hope you like it.

Sorry its short but I needed to stop there x

Edward was carrying me. Along this warm white sandy beach.

The scenery was beautiful. The sun was just going down. The palm trees swaying from side to side in the light. We were near the shore. I sat down on the sand it was warm. My feet just getting slightly wet from the shore coming in and out. Edward sat down beside me and looked into my eyes.

"Beautiful" I murmured

"Yes it is, really it is"

"I meant you"

"I know something that is more beautiful than me"

"What?" I asked

"You"

"Do you fancy going for a swim?"

"Yes, let's go then." With that he picked me up and threw me into the ocean with a big scream. I hit the water and went under with a splash. We were still in our clothes from the plane. I came back up to the surface and pushed my wet hair back so it flowed like a waterfall down my back.

Edward was sitting on the beach, with a crocked smile plastered over his face. I swam to the shore but stayed in waist high sea level and called out to Edward.

"You are so going to pay for that"

"Ohh really, all I want is you to come and sit with me and hold my angelic wife" he replied

"If you want me, you will have to come and get me" I called out seductively and swimming further into the warm and crystal ocean. All too soon I felt to arms around my waist and pull me towards him. He held me close to his cold body but with the warmth of the ocean around us it wasn't uncomfortable.

I placed my arms around his neck and knotted my hands in his hair. His arms came securely around my lower stomach/back.

I leaned my face to his to kiss him but I stopped abruptly and whispered

"You can have me now if you want me"

"Of course, I love you my little bella"

I pressed my lips to his and he moved one of his hands to the back of my neck, eagerly kissing my face and neck.

I pulled away for air and placed my hands onto his soaking wet t shirt at the hem, pulling it up slightly.

. I gazed into his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. He was so amazing his muscular chest glinting in the lowering sun. i pulled him closer to me. He pulled at my tracksuit bottoms. They slid of into the sea.

Edward placed me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he said "hold on tight love" with that he swam at full speed back to the shore. He picked me up into a bridal carry and walked with me in his arms to the villa.

I was freezing now all I had on were my soaked knickers, bra and white vest top. Edward only had his jeans on but I new the cold wouldn't affect him.

Edward sat me down on the bed and curled up next to me after a quick silence just laying there in one another's arms.

He whispered im my ear "I promised that we would try after we were married and I don't go back on my promises"

I new exactly what he meant. I suddenly began to feel very nervous.

"Are you ready? I asked

"Yes only when you are" I kissed his lips with more passion than I ever had before.

When I pulled away for air I rested my head of his shoulder. "If I hurt you, you must tell me straight away" he warned in a whisper. "I trust you with my life". He was about to say something back but I placed my finger to his lips and shh him.

From then are night was spectacular he was so gentle. I never wanted it to end. We were entwined in each other and all the love in the world could not have pulled me away from my Edward at that time or ever.

We were finally together in the way we both wanted but as husband and wife as well.

We are one soul one life one symbol of everlasting love.

**Hey guys. Next chapter coming soon. Any questions please feel free to ask. **

**Review please x**


	18. My family

A/N: Hey guys, I did have plans for this story to go on for a bit longer with a tragedy at the end, but as people are loosing interest and so am I, this is going to be the last chapter unless I get requests to write a sequel. I have been working on this since February and thought it would be time to wrap it up.

Thank you for the people who have reviewed. If you would like a sequel then email me or leave it in a review. Love you all. I am going to be working on my other to stories to start moving on with them. So if you are interested please read. Thank s again

-Twilightmadfans x

Bella point of view

We had been on our island for a week or more now.

They all keep ringing us, to see when we are coming home. I never wanted to leave this beautiful place. I could spend eternity with Edward. Here just me and him. Forever.

"Edward?" I asked we were in the kitchen and I was just finishing my egg omelette my beautiful husband had made me.

"Yes love?"

"Are we going to go today like we planned?"

"Yes if you want, why do you ask?"

"It was just err it don't matter, forget I asked anything"

"Bella, you can ask me anything, you know that."

"I was just wondering about my change and everything"

"Well, if you still want to go a head with it then Carlisle and I plan to change you in about a week."

"Perfect"

We spent most of that day on the beach until the cab came to take us to the airport and home. After another long journey we arrived back at the Cullen mansion.

Alice was the first out of the door. She wrapped her arms around me and we stood there for a good 5 minutes.

"Bella I missed you so much, god we have so much to catch up on and do, before you know your change at the end of the week" she squealed.

"Come here little sis" Emmet grabbed me from Alice and crushed me in a big bear hug.

I swear I was going red "Emmet still human.. Need to breathe" I gasped. He giggled and let me go. Rosalie came hugged me next.

"Don't let him get away with it that easy lil sis or he will walk all over you."

"Thanks rose I have an Idea." We were all in the living room now.

"EDWARD AND ALICE" I yelled.

"Bella what is it" Edward asked worried

"Right Edward you're going to hold down Emmet while Alice you are going to force feed him garlic"

"OH can I help" jasper jumped out of his seat.

"Of course"

Rosalie was on the floor in hysterics.

Emmet backed into the corner. With Alice Jasper and Edward ready.

His faced was horrified at the fact he was going to be force fed garlic.

"No you guys come on, it was just a hug" he said innocently. But Edward had in on the floor. Edward held him down one side and Jasper the other. Alice jumped on top of him forced his mouth open.

"Come on Ali, Rose help me, I love you" he tried

"Sorry Emmet you got this one coming to you"

Alice spent the next 5 minutes shoving garlic in Emmet's mouth and making him swallow it.

While they were busy. I went and talked to Esme and Carlisle in the front room rose was there as well.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes bella?" he looked up to me in a fatherly way.

"Can I talk to all of the family please" before he had chance to reply everyone was in the front room except Emmet who sounded like he was gagging.

"What is it bella"

"Well everyone, I don't see the point in the wait and I know that you already think of me as your family but I was wondering would we be able to bring my change forward to today maybe?"

"If that is what you want bella but are you sure" Carlisle said

"Yes im sure"

"Do you still want Edward to change you or would you like me to do it"

"I would like Edward "

"Bella, I don't know if I could stop, last time it was saving you from dying,, this time it would be killing you and I would be doing it willingly?"

"Well I will have Carlisle do it I said, Edward I love you and I would never put you in position where you felt guilty for harming me or anything"

"Okay bella, whenever your ready bella, we can go upstairs and get on with changing you"

"Im ready now".

Edward grabbed my hand and before I knew it I was lying on his bed he was on side of me and Carlisle sat on my other side on the bed and grabbed my other hand.

"Bella are you sure, once I have bitten you there is no going back. I am not going to lie, the procedure of changing is painful, like fire" he said unsure. I looked into Carlisle eyes. They said worried father all over them.

"Carlisle, I trust you with my life, you and your family are my life, my family you are the best father to me and the other anyone could wish for. I am ready"

"Okay bella, I love you too" he replied

Carlisle took a grip on my face to keep my face locked in its position. He moved my hair out the way and placed his mouth near my throat.

"Im sorry bella" he whispered and Edward grip tightened on my mine.

His teeth then pierced my throat and the pain began. The fire was nothing I had ever felt before. I held my screams back.

This was it, I had condemned my self to a life of eternity with my family.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward my love and there was nothing in the world I wanted better. I was finally happy.

Me, Isabella Marie Cullen finally had a life.

There what do you think, I can't believe I finished it, if you would like a sequel written pm me are leave it in a review thanks all of you

-Twilightmadfans x


End file.
